


A Grasp Before Dying

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: Brian de Palma, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A piece of fan art I did ages ago from one of my favorite musicals: Brian de Palma's "Phantom of the Paradise"
Relationships: Winslow Leach | The Phantom/Phoenix
Kudos: 9





	A Grasp Before Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should post this here. It's an older piece of art done in 2007. I colored it in with pencil crayons. I couldn't decide on which one looked best after fooling around with it on my phone's editor...sigh.
> 
> This scene is so heartbreaking. It always just stabs me in that same broken heart that Phoenix fails to recognize Winslow until after he has died. Is that a result of his having sold his soul for her? In any case, her holding his body as the people party on around them is heartbreaking.


End file.
